


One Emotion

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Buffy Crossovers [20]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Buffy the Vampire Slayer RPF
Genre: Acting, Actors, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Based on a Tumblr Post, Clint Black, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Music, Song: One Emotion, Unconventional Relationship, Unconventional Style, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s just as real as the wild horses..”</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Emotion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

One Emotion

Shooting the episode “Once More, With Feeling” is now done for the day. Michelle doesn’t know how this happens, but before she knows it, she’s on the bed in her trailer, and James Marsters (aka Spike) is hovering above her with his character’s devilish trademark smirk adorning his face as he looks her all over. In his mind, she looks so beautiful — beautiful enough to be shown pleasure beyond belief.

She is wearing the clothes Dawn had worn before they were changed by Sweet, the Musical Demon (portrayed very awesomely by Hinton Battle, who, she has to admit, was a very awesome dancer and singer) — the blue top and black pants. For his part, James is wearing the red shirt and black pants, with the black leather duster completing the outfit.

Upon noticing this, Michelle blushes a little and looks up into James’s eyes. “Uh, James—”

He places a finger on her lips. “Shh, Michelle. Don’t think. Just relax.”

With that, she takes his advice and lets him kiss her, while also returning the favor when he lets his hands roam all over the small of her back…

She is not sure if she hears it or not, but she can somehow sense him purring…

* * *

Michelle had somehow sensed that James would often look at her as though to him she was quite something — something different, of course as well as very pretty. Still she couldn’t help but wonder what would happen if Dawn Summers and Spike were to see them right now — the actor and actress who bring them to life on Buffy the Vampire Slayer sharing a moment of kissing. A smile crossed her face as she imagined Dawn and Spike looking on and smiling at the innocent scene before them, and Michelle knew she had her answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is, of course, very much appreciated, as usual... :)


End file.
